The field of this invention relates to a device for collecting debris and more particularly to a device which facilitates collecting of debris which is located beneath a body of water such as on the bottom surface of a swimming pool.
It is well known that within swimming pools, leaves, sticks and other similar types of debris pass through the water and will rest on the bottom surface of the swimming pool. The normal cleaning device for the bottom of a swimming pool is a vacuuming device which transports the debris into the filtering mechanism for the pool. Large debris such as leaves, sticks and the like, tend to decrease the effectiveness of the vacuum operation. Therefore, it would be preferable to remove such large debris prior to vacuuming.
At the present time, a long handled device which has a frame attached to the outermost end of the handle with a mesh type of net being attached to the frame is employed to collect large sized debris from a swimming pool. To move such a device along the bottom of the swimming pool causes the device to be moved over the debris, not collecting it, and creates a turbulent water condition which tends to lift the debris off the bottom surface of the pool to suspend such within the water and be dispersed over a wide area behind the device. Therefore, the collection of the debris is not only not accomplished but is made substantially more difficult.
There is a definite need for a manually operated device which is capable of removing debris from the bottom surface of the swimming pool with a significantly greater efficiency than presently available.